Another Ending, Another Tale
by dreamerwriter15
Summary: Formerly A princess at the ball with an Imposter. Alternate ending. What if there had been the tinniest sliver of moon light on the night of the ball and Odette changed. Will Odette be able to prove to Derek that he is about to vow to the wrong Princess? Or, will she die at the hand of Rothbart's spell?
1. Chapter 1

**I am SOOO**** sorry that this on is so short. my mind wanted to get on with the story. I PROMISE that the next chapters will be longer.**

PLEASE comment!

The thwarted imposter. Chapter one, Athena's bow.

Odette's POV

I sat on the water in the form of a swan, my webbed feet becoming cold and wet in the waters of Swan Lake. I sat forlorn, because Derek's ball was happening tonight and I was stuck as a swan. I could not change into my princess self as the moon wasn't supposed to rise. Just then, I saw a sliver of light from behind Swan Lake castle. The moon had risen, a thin sliver of moon light being the only visible part. This stage was called Athena's bow. It was all that I needed. I swam frantically to the opposite side of the lake, the moon light barely on the edge. The moment my wings touched the moon light, I transformed into Princess Odette in front of the astonished eyes of Speed, Juan bob, and Puffin.

I ran to my white horse, she was hidden in the bushes surrounding the castle. I mounted her quickly, and rode as fast as she could gallop too Prince Derek's castle. I rode through the town square at lightning speed. Serine, my horse, galloped to the steps of the castle in front of the astonished eyes of the footmen. I slid off of her saddle, and hiked up my skirts as I ran swiftly up the stairs. I banged on the door hard three times. Soon I heard chamberlain open the door. He gasped. All of the guests stared up at me in astonishment, especially, Prince Derek and myself in a black dress, an imposter. Rothbart had put an imposter in my place so that Derek would vow to her. He had tried to kill me.


	2. Author's note

Hi everybody.

I will not be continuing this story anytime soon. Heck, I probably won't finish it. The reason is that I decided to expand the idea into its own book. I am not plagiarizing the awesome movie The Swan Princess. I wrote my own book and twisted the plot up.

For all of the wonderful people who followed and favorite-d this story, if you will just wait a few months, I will see if I can get it published so you can read the entire story.

If I can't get it published, and I will try very hard to get it published, I promise I will finish this story for all of you.

Thank you for liking my work.

Wanabee published author,

Sophie. J. Lenan.


	3. Second Author's note

**Dear Readers, **

**After all of the positive reviews, follows, and views, I am taking Princess at the Ball off of hiatus and will complete it for you. Keep in mind I am still working on my book The Swan Princess but this story is completely unrelated to it. I just used the idea and now that I finally figured out how to end my book, I can write more without accidentally cutting off possibilities.**

**I am still actively working on Walking in Sunlight and Full Moon, so those take priority, since I also do a whole lot of sewing, guitar, golf, and singing in my spare time. Updates will be intermintant, but I hope to complete this story by the end of the summer.**

**S****incerely, DreamerWriter15. **

**P.S., Thank you all so much for the reviews. They mean the world to me but I am not one of those people that makes you pay for updates with reviews or favorites. I write updates as fast as I can, and the reviews help me write.**


	4. Chapter 2

**I know that this is hideously short-probably the shortest chapter I have ever written-but done I've been away from this particular one for so long I needed a spring board. Just don't flame or crucify me, okay?**

**P.S. My book based off of this has changed enough where I can update this worry-free; which is why I am even updating this one at all.**

**Sophie.**

I stood speechless at the top of the stairs after Chamberlain timidly stepped aside. I watched as Derek's eyes widened with shock and confusion and saw him trying to decode which one of us was real; the one in the black dress before him wearing the necklace he had given me as an infant, or the one at the top of the stairs who looked identical to the one he had seen not two days beforehand.

After my own shock wore off from seeing my doppelganger beside the man I love, I began to cautiously descend the stone stairs and crept closer to Derek, a million things rushing through my mind. How would I prove to him that it was me?


End file.
